


She knew it hurt

by Liannevankampen



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen, I needed to get this off my chest, Oneshot, Poor Frankie, is it whiskey wednesday already?, kinda sad, post 1.05, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannevankampen/pseuds/Liannevankampen
Summary: i felt sad after the ending of episode 5 so i needed to get this off my chest.enjoy.luckily it's whiskey wednesday today.even tho i need to wait untill tomorrow to be able to watch it





	She knew it hurt

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She knew what pain felt like, hell, she’d been one of the best agents for quite some time now.  You don’t become one without feeling pain. So yes, she knew pain.  

She knew it hurt when she was hit with a bullet.  

She knew it hurt when Will planted a knife in her in order to take the piece of her shirt out.  

She knew it hurt when they flooded out of the safe after they almost drowned.  

And, she knew it hurt when she flew through the sewage system after, almost successfully, de-activating the bomb.  

Even though, she did not exactly have the right to say that she was innocent. She'd hurt a lot of people, whatever, don’t fight spies if you don’t want to get hurt, right? 

But she also knew she’d hurt someone else.  

That someone being her partner. A partner she didn’t ask for. Didn't care for, nope, she didn’t. A man who definitely did not have his emotions under control as good as his appearance wanted him to be. Those big arms, broad shoulders-..  

Wow, wait, backup, what? 

Yup, Will.  

Christ why did she even care? They weren’t buddies. They were put together, on the job, because they were good.  

But she knew she hurt him when she went gathering intel on that wedding, she saw him from the corner of her eyes.  

She knew she hurt him when he tried so hard to show interest and connect but she just brushed him off as if he was dust on her jacket.  

Over and over again.  

But he just kept trying. Did that man never give up? 

But it also gave her a little spark of joy that despite how many times she had brushed him off, when she returned eye contact after an honest compliment or little joke, his eyes lit up and he smiled.  

Oh, and together they had hurt some people too. She loved it, and they deserved, but still.  

At first, they had mostly hurt each other, cufflinks, trunks, a kick here, face punch there.  

Then of course, came the criminals they had been assigned to. Even her old friend had to take some bullets.  

But to her surprise, Will always had her back. He took care of her on day one, after the only thing she had done was trying to get rid of him.  

He could talk her down when she was losing control, be her second pair of eyes when she needed to de-activate a bomb, rush into the ladies locker-room when some crazy women tried to smash her head against the lockers.  

She had watched him from the corner of her eye, grateful, but she would only admit that to herself.  

She saw it when he knocked the guy out from who she gathered intel, did he do that to prove to be a good man, even though the marriage was as fake as could be.  

She saw it when that British whatshisface had ratted them out and they had to fight those guys. They did a good job, they always did. But he gave the last punch.  

She saw that last punch, even though she wouldn’t admit it. When his fist made contact with the guys’ face and sent him straight to the ground. She had stared in awe, unintentionally, when he knocked the guy out in less than a second. She quickly recovered, but in the back of her mind she would replay it. When she couldn’t sleep, her mind automatically wandered back to the living room of that house. How his shoulder flexed in his leather jacket. How the guys’ jaw cracked. How he turned and sat down on one knee, fist down on the ground, head down, breathing out.  

She was though, she knew she was. But she felt herself change, piece by piece. Dare to say, soften. Will said it was his charm virus, of course he said that. But she couldn’t let that happen, so she offered him a beer, and a promising glance, in the hope to get him out of her system. But of course, he just took the beer and left.  

She had been rejected before, not often, but this was different. She felt ashamed and the fact that he felt bad about it and didn’t stop talking about it didn’t help either. So, she did what she always does when someone comes too close. She cuts it off. He got it, didn’t like it, but got it. 

And she was okay with that. He could go eat ice-cream with everyone. But they, they saved the world.  

She didn’t know what went through her head when she did decide to go back to eat ice-cream together. They save the world together, they could eat ice-cream together, just this one time.  

She didn’t know what to expect when she came back to ‘the dead drop’.  

She just thought Will would be enjoying a beer, play some snooker.  

She didn’t expect that British MI6 lady there.  

She didn’t expect her kissing Will.  

And she certainly didn’t expect Will to smile and do it again.  

She didn’t know what it was.  

There was one thing she did know.   

 

She knew it hurt.  


End file.
